


A Respite

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: help_haiti, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana's life is anything but peaceful, until Morgause comes into her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



> This was written for shopfront, who won my services in the help_haiti auction.

The first night they bedded one another was also the first night Morgana had seen Morgause sleep. Closed eyes made her appear no less serene or capable, but her skin smoothed, giving her a vulnerable appearance. The moonlight only enhanced the effect.

Morgana picked up a strand of golden hair and placed it on the side of Morgause's face. In response, Morgause smiled, but didn't awaken.

–

For weeks before, they'd slept apart: Morgause at the mouth of the cave, Morgana on a mattress filled with straw toward the back. Their spaces were separated by a bend, and by Morgana's physical weakness. It had taken Morgana longer than she'd cared to admit to stand for a long period of time, much less go to Morgause's area.

"It's comfortable, sleeping against rock?"

Morgause nodded without looking up. She was oiling two saddles, and over the rush of the waterfall that concealed the entrance, Morgana could hear the horses huffing. "More comfortable than a bed. I've slept like this for years."

"I've slept away from a bed before, too."

Morgause chuckled, and Morgana flushed.

"Can I help, at least?"

"The saddles are just about done," Morgause replied, "but the swords could use sharpening."

Morgana took the swords from their resting place against the wall of the cave, picked up the sharpening stone from the ground underneath, and sat down to work. She wasn't as sure with steel as Gwen, but she knew more than enough for basic maintenance.

She'd been working in silence for some time when Morgause spoke. "What are your plans now?"

Morgana's hand jerked in surprise. "My plans?"

"Do you...wish to return to Camelot?"

Morgana ground the stone against the edge of the blade harder than she should have. "Never."

She expected more questions – how did she expect to support herself, where did she want to go, and the so on – but Morgause finished oiling the saddles in silence. Morgana appreciated the reprieve.

–

On another day, Morgause bent over a chalice for hours toward the back of the cave. Morgana was content to watch her, since Morgause had spotted raiding parties in the area outside and they'd exhausted their chores for the day, but after lunchtime, she was moved to speak.

"What are you doing?"

Morgause didn't break her gaze. "Preparing."

"For what?"

"Another assault on Uther."

Morgana jerked back a little. She hadn't expected such an honest answer. "When?"

"It'll be some time," Morgause said. She placed the chalice on the ground and blinked hard. "The countryside's full of Uther's soldiers, searching for you."

"I don't know why he bothers."

Morgause smiled, and Morgana felt a pleased tickle in her stomach. It swelled as Morgause picked up the chalice and walked to Morgana's mattress.

"Here," she said, sitting next to Morgana. "No, don't move, you'll need to see. Look into the surface of the water. Do you see anything?"

Morgause's thigh was against Morgana's, and her skin warmed. It was very distracting, but she did her best to clear her mind and look in the chalice. She shifted a couple of times, and Morgause leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Keep looking."

Morgana barely suppressed a shiver, but complied.

It seemed a lot of time passed as they sat, close together, but the light from the outside hadn't changed at all when Morgana saw a figure moving in the surface of the water. She gasped.

"Don't look away," Morgause said. "Tell me what you see."

Morgana cleared her throat. "It's Gwen...my maid. She's crying, and...cleaning my chambers, I think."

"Is that all?"

The vision faded. "Yes."

"Very good," Morgause said. "Give me the chalice."

She broke her gaze, and the cave came into focus. Morgause's hand touched hers, and their eyes met. Morgana's lips parted, and she struggled to breathe properly.

Morgause broke the moment by taking the chalice, but she kept her gaze closely on Morgana's face. "You have great power, Morgana. Never forget it."

"Yes," Morgana replied. It was all she could say.

–

The next day, they went for a ride outside the cave. This was notable for several reasons: Morgana hadn't been strong enough to seat a horse in weeks, Morgause had been able to teleport herself outside to gain more supplies, and, most importantly, Camelot withdrew. They shouldn't have been in the area in the first place, because although Morgause didn't tell her the exact location of the cave, she mentioned they were outside Uther's jurisdiction, and therefore risked war with their presence. Morgana felt as if she should be touched, but she could muster nothing.

Morgause clearly loved riding; she laughed quite frequently, had a fierce grin plastered on her face, and would ride ahead in a burst only to circle back to catch up with Morgana. There was no urgency, or menace, and Morgana felt her enthusiasm to be catching. Certainly, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been so free.

Just as they'd moved out of sight of the cave, a band of thieves emerged from the woods. They surrounded the horses, and Morgana reached for her blade, but Morgause told them calmly to back off, or they'd regret it.

Of course, the thieves laughed in her face. But Morgause conjured a pillar of fire over her head, and sent balls shooting low over the crowd. Most cried out and ran, but a couple of stragglers had the tips of their shirts lit to inspire their feet. Morgana was too busy settling her horse to feel any kind of fear or exhilaration at the display, but later, she found herself remembering the calm smile on Morgause's face and flushing with excitement.

"Let's ride back," Morgause said with a sigh, when the area was clear. "Surely, this is the sort of story that will catch Uther's attentions."

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you kill them?"

"I don't kill needlessly," she said. "Maybe they'll reconsider robbery as a profession."

"Perhaps." Morgana flashed a devious grin. "I could stand for a longer ride. Or perhaps a race?"

Morgause's face lit up. "Last one to the cave cleans the horses!"

–

Morgana began to practise sword positions again; her muscles were weakened, and if the robbers were any indicator, she would likely need to defend herself again in the near future. Morgause watched the first bout without a word, but when Morgana did it a second day in a row, she commented.

"I could teach you to defend with magic, if you'd like."

"I'd like that," Morgana said, breathing heavy as she swung her blade over her head.

Morgause stood and slowly crossed into Morgana's vision. She waited for her to pause, and pulled her own sword out of her scabbard.

"May I?"

Morgana wiped her hands on her fraying breeches – they always sweat when she was practising – and nodded, with only a little hesitation. She'd seen Morgause's duel with Arthur; she didn't have any illusions that she could be her match

But Morgause wasn't fighting for dominance, or even to teach. She clashed swords with Morgana here and there, but dodged most of her swings, and swept her eyes up and down Morgana's form. Her gaze caused Morgana to heat in a way unrelated to the exertion, and she had to stop after a few moments as a result; she didn't want to lose control of the weapon because of distraction.

"Do I pass muster?" she asked.

"And then some. You're more skilled than I'd expect."

"I had to fight for every second of teaching," Morgana said. "My father wasn't so bad, but Uther wouldn't hear of me wielding a sword. I had to catch Arthur at the right times, and watch his training from afar."

Morgause narrowed her eyes. "How do you feel about Arthur?"

"He is no Uther," Morgana said as she sheathed her sword. "I care for him a great deal."

"How much?"

Morgana stiffened. "Like a brother."

Morgause nodded, running a hand through her hair as she went to check on the horses. After a moment, Morgana relaxed as well.

–

Morgause began her magical instruction the next day. She taught Morgana basic incantations, had her repeat them, and started her right away at moving rocks or lighting small fires. It came easier than she expected.

"Of course," Morgause said, when Morgana told her as much. "If you have natural skills, it's not uncommon for your power to come through when you don't want to use it."

"It did at that."

"Your sleeping problems?"

Morgana nodded, and held up her bracelet-clad wrist. "This works a wonder."

"It's no wonder, just a spell." Morgause put a hand out to encircle the bracelet, and the calluses on her hand caressed the soft flesh of Morgana's arm. They both inhaled at the same moment, and Morgana felt the tell-tale flush hit her cheeks. This time, Morgause brushed the back of Morgana's cheek with her free hand, and Morgana leaned into her touch.

They stood on the brink. Morgana could feel it. And they probably would have crossed it, if the horses hadn't whinnied at the front of the cave.

In a flash, her hand was on her sword, and Morgause ran forward, Morgana close on her heels. Morgause stopped against the wall right before the bend, and waved Morgana to stay behind her. Morgana nodded once, and Morgause leaned to catch a glimpse. Seconds later, she pressed back.

"One of Uther's men," she said in a low undertone. "What would you like to do?"

"Me?" Morgana whispered.

"I can kill him, and prevent word from getting to Uther. Or he can leave without seeing us."

Morgana's throat clenched. "But he's seen the horses."

"Yes, but we're protected with illusion. He'll only see us if he makes physical contact."

Now Morgana understood why Morgause had slept with the horses, and why they'd remained at the front of the cave.

"You could leave," she said quietly. "I could go with him, give you some time to get away."

Morgause scowled. "Not unless you want to."

"I'm staying," Morgana said, "but let him live."

They waited without another word, and Morgana heard voices echo. She was torn between curiosity and the urge to plug her ears with her fingers, but she did neither. Whatever her feelings, the voices never clarified enough for her to try to make any identification.

Morgause kept checking on the men. It seemed hours passed before she gave the all-clear, and Morgana straightened, massaging her stiff muscles.

"We have to leave?" she asked.

"Not necessarily," Morgause said. "They don't know this portion of the cave exists. But I chose this location for several reasons, many of which don't exist anymore."

"You have another place in mind?"

Morgause nodded.

Morgana started walking toward the horses. "Let's go."

Morgause followed. Morgana grabbed her dapple's reins in preparation for mounting, but Morgause stopped a good distance from her horse.

"What's wrong?"

Morgause smiled. "Would you like to learn the transportation incantation?"

"Yes, but...the horses?"

"They're coming, although they'll fuss," Morgause said. "They never care for it."

"Oh." Morgana pat her horse on the neck, then stepped away. "What do I do?"

"Listen."

Morgause chanted, but kept her eyes firmly on Morgana. She held the gaze, and saw the other woman's eyes flash with her power as she spoke.

Black winds swirled around them, and Morgana gasped, but kept listening.

When Morgause dropped her hands, the winds disappeared. The cave had been replaced with a cliff. The horses, as she'd stated, hadn't liked the trip, and they reared, crying in fright. Morgause went to them, but Morgana stared out at the sea beyond the cliff, and the sun hovering over the horizon. The salt air was chilled, but fresh, and she breathed it in.

"What do you think?"

Morgana turned toward Morgause, who had both of the horses' reins in hand. Behind them stood a small house made of stone, complete with what appeared to be a recently thatched roof.

"It's beautiful!" Morgana called back. "Where are we?"

"This is where I grew up. Come, I'll show you."

She settled the horses in the small stable – there was enough room for them both, with two stalls left over – and guided Morgana inside. The house was very long, with several deserted rooms.

"My mistresses lived here," Morgause said, her gaze distant. "Sorceresses, all. Exiled from Camelot when Uther purged magic from his realm. They taught me to use my power."

"What happened to them?"

"They weren't young when they came to this place. The last died as I reached womanhood."

Morgause's voice didn't contain any pain, but Morgana was moved to touch her arm all the same. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Morgause said, "but my memories are happy, and they lived full lives. Longer lives, than if they had been in Camelot."

They began to walk forward slowly, and Morgana could see some rooms bore personal touches: dried flowers on the mantles, half-open wardrobes with dusty dresses. The rooms weren't neglected, but neither were they meticulous.

"Did they hate Uther?" Morgana asked aloud.

"They harboured no love for him, but no. I was trained to continue their tradition, and to find others in turn who were spurned, so they never feared their teachings lost."

"Which room was yours?"

"This one," Morgause said, turning a handle.

Obviously, the past tense was incorrect; her room was tidy and well-kept, so it seemed she kept residence somewhat regularly. Crystals adorned her wardrobe, as did candles, which lit as they entered the room. Morgana spied a candle by the bed, and concentrating, spoke the incantation to light it. To her delight, a cheerful flame sprang to life.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to meet your mistresses," Morgana said.

Morgause ran a hand over Morgana's hair. "They would have loved you."

–

They ate supper in what appeared to be a common area. The table on which they ate their bread and stew was clean, but had scuffs and scratches. Morgana ran her fingers along them, delighting in the feel of the grooves against her skin.

"You may pick any room to sleep in," Morgause said between bites. "They should all be clean enough."

Morgana swallowed the food in her mouth. "Thank you, but..."

"But?"

"I'd..." Morgana looked away. "I'd like to sleep in your bed."

Morgause laughed. "Where would I sleep?"

"Well." It was hard to meet her eyes, but Morgana forced herself. "With me, of course."

The humour left Morgause's face. It wasn't replaced with any obvious emotion, like discomfort or annoyance, but the serenity Morgana hadn't found annoying until this instant.

"Do you mean it?" Morgause's voice was even, careful.

Morgana bit her lip. "I do."

Morgause rose from her chair and pushed away her bowl slowly.

"Then," she said finally, "I think I'm ready for sleep."

–

Hands interlocked, they dashed down the hall to Morgause's room. Morgana's heart was in her throat, and she couldn't hear anything but its pounding beat.

The candles burned golden, and Morgause seemed a goddess in the light. Every bit of her glowed, and Morgana couldn't keep from running her hands up and down her body, marvelling at her beauty.

She felt she had to say something. "I..."

After a pause, Morgause placed her fingers on Morgana's lips. "I know."

She withdrew her hand, and for the first time, they kissed. It started as a mere touching of lips, then deepened and extended as they embraced and closed the distance between them. With each touch, Morgana seemed to ignite further, as if she was another taper and Morgause the starter.

Morgana had never known such longing, and, as they moved on the bed and Morgause caressed her further, she learned just how such longings could be addressed. Morgause began slowly, Morgana responded with only slight hesitance, and Morgana's pleasure rose higher and higher as they learned more about each other's bodies. Finally, spent, they lay still on the bed, limbs entwined.

Just before Morgause fell asleep, she waved her hand lazily in the air, and the candles extinguished, leaving a sliver of moonlight trickling in a gap in the shutters. Morgana, too wired to sleep, simply watched as Morgause's breaths deepened, and her body lost all remaining tension.

Morgana smiled most of the night, and slipped in and out of sleep. While awake, she knew with a surety that this happiness wouldn't last, couldn't last, not while Uther pursued her and Morgause wanted to strike back. For that matter, she knew she couldn't sit idly by, not anymore.

_But_, she thought as she drifted to sleep for the last time that night, _at least I'm not alone._


End file.
